


Jolene

by UchihaEnchanter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Hanzo is a dumbass, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 23:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13064598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UchihaEnchanter/pseuds/UchihaEnchanter
Summary: Hanzo hears him talk about her often, this woman. He never speaks Ill of her, he always speaks of her and yet he ends up in bed with him at night. Why isn't she here if he loves her so much? Why isn't he with her? Hanzo isn't sure but he will force himself not to care if it means one more night with Jesse.Or the Jesse has a daughter and Hanzo gets the wrong idea.Beta Read by DamitwithanA <3





	1. Hanzo

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from the Kink meme that I nabbed and then lost the original posting for it and i'm too busy to go hunting for it again to link the fill for it. D: If you can find the request and link me the page it's on from the kink meme I will totally do the appropriate linking. 
> 
> Other than that happy reading!

Since arriving at Overwatch Hanzo Shimada had reasonably settled in. His brother, a word he was hesitant to use, had made things both easier and harder. At times it was nice to talk about things that only Genji could know. Other times he sought solace in discussing anything and everything else with one of the other agents on base. 

Sometimes he spoke with Satya, call sign Symettra, her cool logic complementing his own and other times he found himself talking with one of the older members of their rag tag group, Soldier 76. Remarkably, the member he had spent the most time with out of anyone was not any of them but instead the cowboy, Jesse McCree. 

They spent a large portion of their free time together be it conversing or just sitting with each other in silence. Hanzo wasn't sure what had started it or when. He felt comfortable talking with Jesse and they had bonded over shared horrors of their pasts. Both had done things they weren't proud of. Hanzo found himself constantly around the cowboy. Surely it had nothing to do with how attractive he'd decided the man was, or how they had now kissed more than a handful of times, or how often Hanzo had been sleeping somewhere not his room lately. 

His conversations with McCree range over a wide variety of topics but the first time he talks about her, Hanzo finds himself reeling. 

"I'll be headin' out soon, usin' up some of the downtime I've earned." Jesse's voice carried across the dark space that the two occupied on the roof. A cigar hung from his lips the bright cherry of the tip illuminating part of his face. 

"Where will you be going?" Hanzo tried to keep his voice light and curious. He had no right to pry, he and McCree were not officially anything. The nights spent curling up with each other could stop and break at any moment. They hadn't even had sex yet. 

"I'm off to see my girl." He grinned "Her name's Jolene, everybody calls her Jo though." 

"Oh, I see." Hanzo tried desperately to not look or sound crestfallen. "I hope you have a good trip then." Another small pause, a shaky breath. "When will you be leaving?" 

"Tomorrow mornin'. A few hours really. Gotta be up early to have Tracer fly me to the US before she has to be back for a mission. Only time she could find to fly me and it's pretty hard for a man as wanted as me to book a commercial flight." McCree sucked in another hit from his cigar. It smelled sweet and Hanzo had to fight himself to not get lost in it. 

"I'll be back before ya know it, Han." He grinned and tossed the stub of the sweet smelling cigar over the edge of the roof before turning back to the stairs and disappearing into the depths of the building. 

When McCree returns he's greeted with hugs and smiles and many members ask about her. How is she? When is she coming to visit? Did she ask about me? Hanzo stands to the side waiting until everyone else has dispersed. 

"There ya are." Jesse grinned as Hanzo emerged from the shadows. "I was wonderin' where you'd gone off to." He stepped closer and reached out to give him a hug giving him the chance to deny it. Hanzo sighed and leaned into him. Jesse's arms pulled him close against him and his nose dipped into Hanzo's hair. 

"Missed you." He whispered, barely audible. Hanzo buried his face into Jesse's shoulder for a moment before turning to look at him, assaulted by his smile. Hanzo gave him the smallest of smiles in return, trying to combat the sinking feeling in his chest. He didn't want to be Jesse's side person. He wanted to be the only one. Still, the idea of having to go without Jesse entirely somehow hurt worse. Maybe they could just stay as they were. This place between just friends and something else. As long as Jesse held him this way, Hanzo was happy to leave it alone. 

Jesse pulled away grin still on his face. "Stay in my room tonight?" His hand slipped into Hanzo's, there was no way for him to say no. 

"Yes, of course." 

The next time Jesse spoke of her was even worse. It was late and dark. Hanzo had just managed to get a drunken cowboy to his room. 

"Haaaaaaan…" He whines, "bring me my com will ya?" 

"No, you need to rest Jesse." Hanzo pulled Jesse's boots off his feet and sat them neatly side by side at the foot of the bed. 

"No, I need my com. I've gotta call her." 

"Call who?" Hanzo sighed sadly. 

"Jo." Jesse sighed and tried to sit up. Hanzo pressed him back down with a firm hand. 

"Let me get you settled first." Hanzo sighed again. "Then I will give you the com to call her." Hanzo busied himself with getting Jesse aspirin and water for the morning. He grabbed a bottle of water for Jesse to drink now as well and made sure anything the man may need was within reach. 

"I need to tell her about you." Jesse mumbled. "Tell her how I feel about ya. I need to tell her how happy you make me. Tell her about every inch of ya. Should probably leave out how much I wanna sleep with ya. Hope she'll understand." 

Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose forcing himself to hold back any emotion he felt from Jesse's confession. 

"Don't tell her any of that." Hanzo took Jesse's hand hoping it might help him focus a bit more on what he was saying. "You're very drunk and rambling. If you seriously want to tell her about us, whatever us is, then wait until you're sober." 

Jesse's eyes glazed over for a moment before he spoke again. "Yeah right, should wait to tell her." His face broke into a goofy smile. "I love her. Need to tell her I love her." 

"Another conversation that can wait until morning." Hanzo grumpily stood, he couldn't stay any longer. "Get some sleep, Jesse." 

The times when McCree spoke of her were often but seeming to always mix in with the conversation. Somehow Hanzo found himself thinking it hurt less when Jesse talked about her in front of him. At least he knew what Jesse was saying about her. It was mostly stories about time spent with her. That and inquiries from other members. It seemed that everyone knew her but him. He reasoned that perhaps he should talk to Genji about it but worried that Genji would tell him to just leave Jesse. So instead, He suffered in silence trying to enjoy his time with Jesse while he had it. 

Once Hanzo had come to terms with his situation things seemed to go by easier. He still spent plenty of time with Jesse and inevitably it seemed he spent more time in the cowboy’s room. 

One such night Hanzo was curled against Jesse watching television from the bed. He wasn't paying much attention to it. Instead he was more enamored with the way Jess's flesh fingers had slipped under the hem of his t-shirt and were making little circles sizzle on his skin. Jesse's fingers rose a little higher, drawing a soft gasp from Hanzo's parted lips. 

Jesse turned away from the tv with a smile. "You okay there, sugar?" He ran his fingers up Hanzo's rib cage and then down again. Hanzo shivered and then nodded blankly. Jesse chuckled and then pulled him closer, kissing his forehead. 

"Sorry," He drawled "Want me to stop teasin’?" 

"No…" Hanzo whispered "It's fine just a little ticklish." 

Jesse grinned and surged forward to take Hanzo's lips with his own. His kiss was insistent and his beard surprisingly soft. His tongue traced the seam of his mouth and Hanzo opened eagerly his arms sliding up Jesse's chest and around his shoulders. They had kissed before, but not with this sort of feeling behind it. Hanzo wondered when things had changed. When had he gotten like this, so eager to respond to anything Jesse would give him. 

Despite having spent the night here many nights, things had never gotten passed this; kissing, making out, small touches. The way Jesse was kissing him now, tugging at his lip with his teeth and cupping his face with a calloused hand, maybe tonight there would be more. Hanzo wanted there to be more. 

He broke free of his thoughts by nipping back at Jesse's lip and nearly melted at the low groan he got in reply. Jesse's arms tightened around him, one warm and the other cool, the contrast was enticing. Hanzo pulled away to take a breath and looked up, locking his eyes again with the man that had somehow lassoed his heart. There was a moment of electricity as their eyes met and then the peace broke again. 

Jesse's mouth was on him, his hands in his hair. He swallowed down Hanzo's startled gasp and then moved from his lips down to his neck and clavicle. He left bruising marks in his wake, marks that someone would surely ask about later. His body, which had previously hovered over Hanzo's had now dropped down to press against him. Their hips ground together and Hanzo found himself emitting sounds he wasn't aware he could make. 

Jesse’s hands slid up under his t-shirt and pulled it up over his head leaving it trapped around his arms. Hanzo’s back arched as Jesse’s mouth worked it’s way down across his chest leaving hickeys and peaked nipples. His hands came up to trace after his mouth pinching at the nipples that he had teased into alertness. Hanzo couldn’t seem to keep the sounds at bay. 

“Darlin’, you sound amazin’.” Jesse spoke against his hot skin making him arch up again. “You can be as loud as you like, the rooms here are sound proofed.” He grinned and nipped at the space above Hanzo’s hip causing him to cry out. Jesse hooked his thumbs into the elastic of Hanzo’s pants and paused looking up to him. “This alright, sugar?” 

Hanzo looked down at him, Jesse’s hair going every which way. His eyes shone up at him, eager, but Hanzo knew he would stop if he said the word. The question was did he want to stop? No, was the quick answer but then the idea of Jesse’s girl pops into his head and he’s confused himself. He was apparently taking too long because Jesse slid back up to his face and kissed him gently. 

“We don’t have to do anything, Hanzo. I ain’t gonna be mad at you or nothin’ I promise.” Jesse looked at him with a worried expression. 

“I want to I just, I’m sorry, I got too in my head.” Hanzo tipped himself up onto his elbows forcing Jesse to sit back a bit. “I do want to Jesse, more than anything.” Hanzo lifted a hand to run through Jesse’s hair and pulled him down into another kiss. “Please, Jesse.” His hands slid down to start plucking open the buttons on Jesse’s shirt. Jesse let out a low and soft growl. 

“The things you do to me sugar. I can’t even explain, you make me lose my head.” He returned to kissing down Hanzo’s neck as Hanzo pushed his shirt off his thick arms. Hanzo pressed Jesse back on the bed with a grin. Focusing on Jesse kept him out of his head. He rocked his hips making Jesse groan as he reached for the gaudy belt buckle. Hanzo’s deft fingers had it and the belt gone in seconds. Hanzo pried open the button on Jesse’s jeans and pulled the zipper letting his hand fall over the bulge there. Jesse moaned and let his hands fall to Hanzo’s hips holding onto him tightly. Hanzo smiled to himself enjoying drawing reactions out of the cowboy. He let his hand press a little firmer before pulling away to slide Jesse’s jeans off his thighs. Jesse helped by wriggling around and eventually kicking his jeans off his feet. Their clothes were strewn across the bed, on the floor. Hanzo pressed himself across McCree, claiming his lips in a soft kiss, enjoying the feel of his hot skin on his own. He pulled away and Jesse brushed his hair out of his face before rolling them over and claiming his lips in a much deeper and needy kiss than his own. Hanzo moaned and finally let himself go. 

Jesse seemed to pick up on the change in the power play and happily took advantage of it as he pressed Hanzo down and showered his body with kisses. He must have kissed every inch of Hanzo’s skin before he finally reached where Hanzo was hard and aching. Jesse ran his tongue over it first drawing a gasp out of Hanzo. His hands dug into pale hip as he let his mouth slide over the length and draw it into his throat. Hanzo’s moan echoed off the walls as his hands dug into Jess’s scalp. Jesse sucked and pressed into his lover’s hips as he tried to buck upwards. Jesse continued laving attention there until Hanzo felt like he was about to burst and then, he pulled away again. Jesse grinned up at him from between his thighs and Hanzo felt such a sudden and intense surge of happiness. Jesse slid his way up Hanzo’s torso, dragging his hot skin across Hanzo’s slick erection to kiss at his neck again and tug at his ear with his teeth. 

“Han, I’m going to take you and make you mine. You wanna be mine right, sugar?” Hanzo nodded helplessly and turned his head to claim Jesse’s lips as the other reached over to find a bottle of lube shoved into a drawer by the bed. Jesse pulled away grinning and slicked a couple of fingers before sliding down between Hanzo’s thighs again. Hanzo looked up to the ceiling as Jesse’s slicked fingers pressed to his hole. He gasped and tensed at first but then Jesse’s free hand was rubbing against his hip and thigh. He relaxed carefully and moaned once the probing finger was fully inside. Jesse carefully prepared him working first the one finger around and then another, waiting to do more each time. Waiting until Hanzo was moaning again to continue. 

Once Hanzo was prepared Jesse slicked his own neglected hardness and pressed the tip against Hanzo’s slick and twitching entrance. “You ready there, Sugar plum?” He asked breathlessly. Hanzo nodded and tried to relax again as Jesse pressed himself inside. Hanzo let out a breathy sound moaning deeply and Jesse sounded like he had stopped breathing entirely. The world seemed to fall away as Jesse started to move. Hanzo moaned and clung to the broad shoulders above him, his legs came up to hook over Jesse’s elbows as the man’s hands gripped his hips. His thrusts were hard and deep and fast and Hanzo was completely lost in the feeling. It went on like that for what felt like ages sometimes a small change in position or speed but the heat and eagerness never faded. Hanzo felt himself nearing the edge multiple times and it remained just out of reach, Jesse keeping him on the edge. He whined as another shot of need came and then slipped away before its peak. 

Jesse chuckled and leaned up pressing Hanzo’s knees nearly to his chest. “Don’t worry, Sugar, I’ll let you come soon.” He kissed him deeply and thrust hard again making Hanzo gasp into his mouth. 

“Mmm, please, Jesse….” He moaned and closed his eyes as Jesse’s thrusts picked up in pace. 

“Can I come inside?” He growled a little as he spoke. “Han?” 

“Y-yes, please…” Hanzo moaned and bit his lip hard enough it hurt. Jesse moaned into the skin of Hanzo’s knee and kissed at it before slamming into him again. Hanzo was close now, his legs were shaking and his lip was going numb from him biting at it. Close, so close, if Jesse stopped now he’d probably still come. “J-Jesse.” Hanzo gasped out as he was finally, blissfully pulled over the edge. Strings of white dripped over his own stomach and slid over Jesse’s fingers as they clamped on his hips, he would have bruises. Jesse came seconds after, Hanzo’s hole clenching around him, so tight. 

Jesse clung to him his hands releasing his hips as he pulled out only to slide up and pull Hanzo closer to him. Hanzo protested the movement, they were filthy, but Jesse held firm. 

“Han, I love you.” 


	2. Jo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo Meets Jo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the second chapter posted right after the first. I happened to have both done already <3 That'll probably never happen again.

Hanzo felt at peace, he stopped worrying when Jesse left to see her. He stopped caring about when he spoke of her. He and Jesse, they had something special, he wasn’t going to ruin it for himself. That was until Jesse announced at a meeting that she was coming here. 

“I know a lot of y’all have been asking about her, some of ya have never met her. She’s a big part of my life and she’s a big girl she can travel on her own,” he chuckled. “So uh, she should be here next Wednesday, she ain’t allowed off the watch point. That’s fer her safety so please don’t take her out no where. She’ll be stayin’ in the empty room next to mine. Uh…” He rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I guess that’s it…” He grinned and sat back down so that Winston could continue with other announcements. Hanzo heard none of them, she was coming here, the person he’d tried to just pretend didn’t exist. 

“You alright, sugar?” Jesse asked innocently. “You upset cause I didn’t tell you about Jo comin’? I wanted it to be a surprise.” He pouted at him. “I didn’t mean to upset ya, sweet pea.”

“We can discuss it when we’re done here, please.” Hanzo frowned but took Jesse’s hand under the table gripping it lightly to assure the cowboy that he wasn’t mad. Not exactly anyway, he was more mortified at the idea of having to come face to face with the woman he’d been fighting for McCree. 

“Sure thing.” He sighed sadly but turned back to the room to listen to Winston. 

Later that night they found themselves in Jesse’s room again. Hanzo was silent, sitting on the bed while Jesse paced, his boots clicking on the floor. “What exactly has you so wound up, Han?” 

“I…” He frowned “I just don’t think me meeting her is a good idea.” He mumbled. “Maybe Winston can send me on a mission or something.” 

“Han, sweetheart, you’re one of the main reasons she’s comin’ at all. I want…I need her to meet you. You two are the most important people in my life. You guys make my world go round ya know?” Jesse looked so sad, so overwhelmed by the idea that Hanzo didn’t want this like he did? But how could he? How could Hanzo actually enjoy meeting her, the other woman. No, he was the other woman. This poor girl had done nothing wrong, nothing but love McCree. Hanzo was overwhelmed with the sensation, the idea, that he should be the one to walk away. He should step out of the way, fix the problem. 

“I can’t do this anymore, Jesse.” His chest hurt. “I can’t keep this up knowing that you have someone else.” He paused waiting for Jesse’s reply and when he didn’t get one he looked up to find the man in question looking dumbfounded. 

“What are you talking about, sugar? I ain’t go no other person.” He looked at Hanzo with the most serious expression he’d ever seen on the cowboys face. “I love you Han, there ain’t no way I’d cheat on ya.” 

“I am not the one you’re cheating on. I am whom you are cheating with. I’ve been the side person for too long, I can’t keep it up. I want you all to myself Jesse, I’m selfish and conceited and needy and I need you. I want you and you alone and I don’t want to have to share you with anyone else. I can’t keep pretending that I’m okay with it.” Hanzo felt the tears on his cheeks and couldn’t bring himself to wipe them away as he stood. “I need to leave. I’ll see you around, Jesse.” He moved toward the door intending to walk away from this, from Jesse. Instead a big heavy hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him hard into Jesse’s chest. He cried harder, why couldn’t he just let him leave?

Jesse held him tightly until he quit struggling and turned the man's face up to kiss the tears off his cheeks. “Sugarplum, sweetheart, Hanzo. You got the hell of a wrong idea here that we need to clear up.” He sighed and pulled Hanzo back over to the bed. “Sit down and let me talk.” Jesse started pacing again but Hanzo sat as he was asked. Jesse took his hat off and ran a hand through his hair before he began to speak. 

“Alright, so first things first, you seem to think I got somebody else that I been seein’. Now only thing I can think of is that you mean Jo. Nod yes or no.” Hanzo nodded sheepishly. “Right okay…” Jesse sighed and stopped pacing in front of him and knelt down to look him in the eye. 

“Hanzo, sugar, Jolene ain’t who you’re thinkin’ she is. I’m actually really shocked here, I thought you knew or I woulda told you a long time ago.” He took a deep breath. “Here goes okay…Jolene ain’t a girlfriend or a wife or nothin like that. Jolene is my ten year old daughter from when I was a youngn. One a my first Blackwatch missions, and let me tell you, Reyes was not fuckin happy. Anyway, she’s my daughter, my little girl. And you, Han, you are my only one. I know we ain’t never discussed it but I’d think that we’d be at least classified as boyfriends at this point.” 

Hanzo stared at him in shock. “Your daughter?” 

“Yes baby…my daughter.” Jesse’s thumbs rubbed slow circles into Hanzo’s knees. “I thought you already knew, everyone knows. Hell, Genji knows, you’d think he would’ve told you as soon as he knew about me and you.” 

“He…I’ve never spoken to him about us…” Hanzo admitted shyly. “I thought…I thought he’d tell me to leave you alone. That if you had someone else, it would be better for me to just, not get involved.” 

“Han, sugar…You’ve gotta start talking to people about stuff. I can’t imagine the kind of worry and pain you’ve felt thinkin’ I wasn’t loyal to you.” 

Hanzo sighed and stood up shuffling over to Jesse. He wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Jesse’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, Jesse, I should have expressed my concerns.” Jesse pulled him into a tighter embrace and ran his hands across Hanzo’s shoulders sympathetically. 

“It’s alright Sugar, I’m just glad we got that cleared up before Jo got here.” He leaned down and kissed Hanzo deeply making his lover melt into his hold. “Me too.” Hanzo breathed out and tightened his grip on Jesse. “I’m sorry, Jesse. Can we…can we make this official now, now that I’m not being crazy.” 

“Of course sweetheart. Be my boyfriend?” Jesse smiled. 

Hanzo smiled and nodded. “Yes, although that term seems laughable. Neither of us are anywhere close to being boys.” 

“Ain’t that the truth.” Jesse laughed and kissed him again. “Come on Sugar, lets go get some grub.” He took Hanzo’s hand and led him out of the room and down to the cafeteria. 

A few days later the day had come, Jo was scheduled to arrive. Hanzo stood next to Jesse, he was stiff, tense and clearly nervous. The others were, blissfully elsewhere, getting ready for the dinner and welcome party. It was Jo’s first time to the watch point in years, so everyone was excited. Hanzo took a deep breath, trying to settle his nerves. Jesse’s arm snaked around his shoulders. “You alright there, sweat pea?” 

“Just nervous…” Hanzo admitted. 

“Han, she’s gonna love ya. I’ve talked about ya damn near nonstop to her.” Jesse leaned down to kiss him on the forehead. “It’ll be okay, I promise.” 

Hanzo didn’t reply choosing instead to lean into Jesse’s side and wait for the truck bearing his boyfriend's daughter to arrive. It came moments later, the heavy armored truck pulling into the watch point, stopping just a few feet away. He expected Jesse to step away from him to greet her, instead he drug Hanzo with him. They stepped across the pavement, halfway there by the time the door opened. A short tanned skinned girl stepped out. Her hair was the same color as Jesse’s but long and pulled into a ponytail under a child sized white stetson. She wore a leather fringe vest over a white lace top with dark jeans and of course cowboy boots. He would have pegged her as Jesse’s just by looking at her. 

“Daddy!” She squealed as she raced forward to hug him. His arm finally came free from Hanzo’s shoulders but as soon as the hug was over his hand clasped onto Hanzo’s as if afraid he would run away. 

“Heya Jo,” He grinned and pulled Hanzo in front of him gripping him around the waist. “This here’s Hanzo.” He sounded…proud. “I know you’ve been dyin’ to meet him.” 

“Hi Hanzo, I’m Jolene. You can call me Jo.” She grinned and Hanzo saw Jesse in her again. He found a small smile of his own coming to his face. 

“Hello Jo, I’m happy to finally meet you.” 

“I’m happy to meet you to. I heard you been takin’ good care of my daddy. Lord knows someone has ta. He don’t look after himself. I’ll be honest with ya. If you’re willin’ to take that job you can have it cause I’m plum tired.” She chuckled a twinkling little thing. Hanzo chuckled back and turned his head back to look at Jesse. He was gaping like a fish, apparently he was insulted by the truth. 

“Now y’all listen here…” Jesse started but was drowned out by the laughter from his boyfriend and daughter. Hanzo happily led Jo inside letting Jesse grab her duffel bag. Things would be okay now. 


End file.
